


Honey Honey

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 甜品小精灵和甜品师的小故事





	Honey Honey

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“Tay！！！！！”  
听到这声尖叫，Tay知道自己可能..又炸厨房了  
Godji推开了教室的大门，一头打理整齐的头发竟然焦了，看起来真的变成了爆炸头呢  
“TAY！！！”  
“P’Godji，你你你”  
“不是说好了蛋糕的温度只能保持在180度吗！你为什么要把它调高了！”Godji对着Tay是真有种恨铁不成钢的气氛  
Tay明明脑子很好使，他的甜点课笔试是全班第一，可是每一次到实践的时候，他总能把厨房给炸了，呐呐呐，她的头就是最好的证明了  
气不过的Godji又拧着他的耳朵骂了一顿才放他去做布朗尼  
看着好友垂头丧气的样子，Off拍拍老友肩膀“Peng，不要这样啦，下次小心就好了啊”  
“我已经很小心了…”Tay嘟囔着，手上的奶油一点都不想动了，因为不管怎么样，他总会出错的，不是把盐当成糖，就是把柠檬加错计量，他真的没有自信能够做好一个蛋糕了…  
Off听到朋友的低喃也是头疼，明明什么都准备好，可是朋友总能在某个地方出错，即使不出错，做出来的蛋糕总是差了那么一点，这是为什么…他也很懊恼  
“爸比～”听到这声呼喊，下一秒Off身上就挂了个人  
“嗨～P‘Tay”  
“呃，Nong’Gun”  
“怎么啦？”Gun看着Tay的样子，想到刚刚看到妈妈的爆炸头“P’Tay你又炸了厨房啊？”  
“嗯..”  
Gun的小眼睛转了转，“P’Tay，你要不就不要做甜点师了，老炸厨房，我妈估计会受不了你把你开了诶”  
“哈！不行啊，我一定要做出一个Cheese Cake出来啊”  
“为什么啊？”  
“为什么…”他也不知道为什么，反正他就是要做一个完美的Cheese Cake出来  
“那你要不去拜拜？我记得学校附近有个甜品精灵，听说很灵的，你去求个甜品精灵回家啊，或许以后就不会炸厨房了”  
“好主意诶”Off看着挚友“反正你现在都这样了，去拜一下死马当活马医”  
说做就做，三个人就这样跑去附近的寺庙，寺庙人很少，毕竟只有在厨房工作的人才会来这间寺庙拜  
Tay真的很诚心的对着精灵许愿，希望自己可以快点摆脱这种经常炸厨房的命运，拜完以后路过了一个商铺，Gun缠着一定要进去，他们就陪着Gun进去了  
Gun进了店就开始撇开他们左顾右盼的，Off怕他又买多了紧紧跟着他，Tay不想做电灯泡往另一个方向逛  
看起来这家店是卖娃娃的，几个架子上面都是摆着水晶娃娃或者陶瓷娃娃，Tay一个一个的看过去，发现这些娃娃竟然都不一样，没有一个重复的  
“先生有喜欢的娃娃吗？”  
Tay看着来人，有些不好意思的挠挠头“没有呢”  
“没关系啊，先生是来拜厨房精灵的吧？不知道先生是做什么的？”  
“我是甜点师”  
“甜点师啊”来人想了想，然后带着Tay来到一个玻璃柜面前“这个柜子里的精灵都是帮助甜点师的呢，你要不要带一个回家？”  
Tay笑着本想拒绝，却看到一个带着粉红色帽子，身穿粉红色衣服的小娃娃特别的吸引他  
“这个…”  
“这个啊，你真有眼光呢，这个叫New，是最厉害的精灵了，你要不要…带回家？”  
「要不要带回家？」  
「带我回家吧」  
“好啊”  
“好的先生，这边买单，微信还是支付宝？”  
“蛤？”Tay回神，才发现自己原来已经答应了要买这个叫做「New」的精灵回家了  
“……现金吧…”  
直到拿着娃娃回家，Tay还有些懵，他是怎么就答应了的？不过看了看手上装在水晶玻璃瓶里的娃娃，Tay笑了笑  
“算了，还怪可爱的”  
“P’Tay！你买了什么啊？”Gun从后面探头“哦，好可爱啊”  
“额滴，怎么买了？”  
“就…很可爱啊”Tay捧着那个小精灵一脸傻笑，最后把他放进了上衣左边的口袋  
回到家，疲惫的躺到床上，他又想起了今天炸厨房的事情  
“…我是不是真的不太适合做甜品师啊…”  
「可是我真的好想做好一个草莓蛋糕啊」  
“草莓蛋糕？可是我比较喜欢吃华夫饼啊”  
“你喜欢吃华夫饼啊..”  
“嗯，加了巧克力酱的华夫饼”  
“加了巧克力酱的华夫饼啊…”  
一秒、两秒、三秒  
Tay瞪大眼睛抬头看着自己胸前趴着的小人  
他戴着粉红色的小帽子，就趴在自己的上衣口袋，一双亮晶晶的眼直直的盯着自己，见到Tay终于注意到自己了，他朝着他笑了笑，笑容甜甜的，然后朝Tay挥挥手  
“你好呀～”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
Tay猛的坐起，然后口袋里的小人就这么猝不及防的因为地心引力又掉回了口袋深处  
Tay扒开自己的口袋，看到了里面的小人坐在口袋里揉着小脑袋一脸委屈的样子  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
小人捂着自己的耳朵，缩起来，小小的人儿就这样窝在他的口袋里  
等Tay停下了呐喊，小人才挥动着自己的翅膀——他有翅膀！！！！！！！  
Tay眼睁睁的看着小人从口袋里飞出来，绕着这个房间转了一圈，最后停在了Tay面前，小人歪了歪头看着还没恢复过来的人，然后又挥动着翅膀从上到下的绕着他飞了一圈，最后又停在了Tay面前  
他抽动着鼻子嗅了嗅  
“是Cheese cake的味道…”说完，双眼发亮的飞近Tay，抱着Tay的鼻子，小小的人大小刚好就能抱住他挺拔的鼻梁  
小人蹭了蹭Tay，然后看着Tay期待的开口“你有Cheese cake吧！”  
“你你你你你你是谁啊”Tay终于开口了，他拉着小人的后领把他扯了下来，小人就这么在空中晃啊晃  
“啊…我还没有自我介绍吧”小人费力抬起头朝着Tay笑笑“你好呀，我是你的甜品精灵，我叫New～”  
“小..小精灵？”Tay似乎受到了不小的冲击，不过小精灵New似乎一点都不在乎，挥动着翅膀挣脱开Tay的手，在房间里飞来飞去  
Tay就看着他飞，不久，New飞累了就坐在床上，抬头看着Tay“我饿了”  
“呃…”  
“你把蛋糕藏到哪里去了”  
“我没有…藏蛋糕…”  
“那你怎么有蛋糕的味道？“  
”啊…“Tay挠了挠头“因为我今天上了甜品课，做的是Cheese Cake”  
“怪不得你能把我召唤出来”New了然的点点头“因为你是甜品师，所以才能召唤甜品精灵，如果你不是甜品师，我就只是个摆设”  
除去一开始的紧张，此时Tay捧起了New左右看看，笑了，这小精灵小小的在手心上，像个迷你娃娃似的，白白嫩嫩的还穿着一身粉色，若是不出声还真以为是什么小吊饰  
“你饿了是吗？”  
“嗯嗯”New点点头，他都饿了好久了  
“那你要吃什么啊？”  
“我要吃甜品！！”  
“好好好，我们下楼，我叫人拿给你”  
“我要吃舒芙蕾哦”  
“不知道有没有…”Tay看到New失望的神情立刻改口“没关系，没有就叫人送过来！”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
下了楼，Tay喊来了人，还好家里还真的有舒芙蕾，不只有舒芙蕾还有蓝莓蛋糕，Tay通通叫人拿了上来，然后看着New挥动着自己的小翅膀扑向那些甜品  
Tay看着New坐在蓝莓蛋糕上幸福的样子，感觉自己也很幸福  
「这就是客人们吃到好吃的甜品时候的心情吧」  
“少爷？”  
“嗯？”  
“你怎么光看着不吃啊？”  
“我…我在看New吃啊…”  
“New？”  
“你、你看不见吗？”Tay疑惑，New虽然小，但是在甜品里还是能一眼就看到的体型啊  
“我没看见啊”  
“傻瓜”New终于空出了嘴“除了召唤精灵的人，还有拥有精灵的人，其他人都看不见精灵的”  
“哦…”  
“少爷？”  
“没事了没事了”Tay摆摆手，然后拿起了桌上的甜品“我拿回房间吃吧”  
说完拿着东西飞快的回了房间，不然留在那里，自己不吃却让其他人看到蛋糕慢慢减少的画面实在太诡异了  
“你怎么不早说啊，要是早说我就拿上来给你吃了”  
“你也没问啊”New委屈的看着他，这幅模样让Tay一下子就心软了  
“好啦好啦，快吃吧，快吃吧”  
吃饱喝足后New飞到正在做作业的人桌长，看着Tay捧着厚厚的一本食谱在研究  
“在看什么啊？”  
“明天上课的内容啊”  
“我看看”New飞到书上，和Tay一起看，Tay看着这小小小小的背影，不自觉的发笑，两个人看书好像比一个人看要热闹，时间好像也过得特别快，Tay第一次觉得书也没这么无趣嘛  
“要睡咯Tay”妈妈的声音从门口传来，Tay看了眼手机，竟然已经十二点多了，他戳了戳New“睡了吧？”  
“好”New揉了揉眼睛，这会儿还真的有点困了  
Tay上了床，拿了一个bebe熊和小毛巾给New做床和被子放在自己枕头旁边，两人聊了一会就熟睡了  
第二天难得Tay没有迟到，到学校的时候Off都惊了  
“难得啊朋友，今天车没有爆胎吗？”  
“去去去，还是不是朋友了”  
“不是叫灾难情人嘛，往常都会有些什么事耽误了，今天竟然没迟到还早到了”  
“是啊…我也觉得好神奇”Tay感叹，往常他出趟门不是忘了什么就是带错了什么，今天出门也差点就忘了带书了，还好New提醒他，出了门正好就赶上了车，下了车一路上都有New提醒自己看路，让他避开了不少狗屎啊，水坑啊，还早到了。这发生在他的生活里真是个奇迹  
“书看了吗？”  
“看了啊”  
“看了有什么用”Gun不知道从哪里冒出来了“看了也会炸厨房”  
“Nong‘Gun！”Tay炸毛了，但是也知道他说的是真的，无论他怎么看熟食谱也好，他总能炸厨房的  
三人没聊一会Godji就来了，三人走回自己的位置上，准备上课  
Godji说了些基本的东西后，就开始放他们动手了，只是眼睛时不时的就看向Tay的地方，毕竟她真没有多的厨房可以给他炸了  
“诶诶诶！错了！那个是盐！”  
“哦哦哦”  
“诶诶诶！那是小苏打不是泡打粉！”  
“好好好”  
“诶诶诶！加四勺糖不是三勺！”  
“是是是”  
“诶诶诶！先开40度再开180度最后再调低到160度”  
“对对对”  
New躲在Tay的上衣口袋全程指导着Tay，他发现，Tay虽然已经记熟了所有的步骤，但是一到实践就容易紧张出错  
说的他都有些口干舌燥了  
“朋友”Off走上来，他也把东西放进烤箱里里“今天怎么样？”  
“额…”  
一句“自信点！有我在不会砸的”的话从上衣口袋飘过来  
“可以！”Tay自信的回答  
“Ho，我很期待啊”  
New扒着衣服边缘，小脑袋看着对面的两人，不知道是不是New的错觉，只见他和Off的眼神对上了，不过只一秒Off的小眼神就游离开了  
“嗯，我行的”  
蛋糕出炉，这次真的没有炸，而且型还非常好  
“行啊朋友，真的不错啊”  
“是吧是吧”周围的人都围上来了，这是他们第一见到Tay没有炸厨房，还做了一个堪称完美的蛋糕  
“很不错啊Tay”连Godji都围上来了，之前他看着Tay一直自言自语的还以为Tay这次又要搞砸了呢，没想到成品和范例最接近，不，比范例还要完美  
Tay面对众多的赞赏一时间有些害羞，New看着害羞的人有些自豪，毕竟是他教出来的啊  
“哦！New！我没想到我竟然能做出来这么完美的蛋糕！真的太棒了！”Tay拿着蛋糕往家的方向走，这是他第一次把成品往家带呢  
“你啊，以后只要记得不要慌就好了”  
“嗯！今天谢谢你啊”  
“我是你的甜品精灵，怎么样也不能上岗第一天就做出个坏的蛋糕啊”  
“也对”Tay挠挠头“New，要是没有你可怎么办啊”  
“知道我重要了吧”  
“嗯嗯！”  
接下来的日子New每天都陪着Tay上课，晚上就陪着他看书，Tay还给New买了间玩具屋，三层楼的那种，不过New还是最喜欢睡在Tay床上那只bebe熊身上  
一眨眼就到了期末考了，最近Tay越来越厉害了，很多时候不靠New的提醒都能做出完美的甜点，只是潜意识里，Tay总是觉得因为有New，他才能这么冷静的做出好吃的甜点  
“明天就要考试了，Tay，紧张吗？”晚上吃饭的时候，奶奶和蔼的问，最近Tay变了不少，不怎么毛毛躁躁的了，很多事情都能做的很好  
“不紧张”有New在就不紧张  
“我相信我的孙子，一定可以拿到证书的”  
“嗯！”  
回到房间，Tay把今天刚做的巧克力蛋糕放到桌上，看着New拿着蛋糕塞到自己嘴里  
“笔，书，准考证…嗯，都齐了”  
“别漏了东西哦”New飞到他肩膀上看着他收拾  
“放心，收拾好了”  
“Tay”  
“嗯？”  
“我明天就，不陪你去考试了”  
“为什么啊？”Tay慌了“你为什么不陪我考试？？”  
“这是你的考试啊，一定要你自己通过才行的”  
“可是…”  
“Tay，不可能每一次你做什么事情我都会在，假如…我不在怎么办”  
“你会不在吗？”  
“…我是说假如啦”  
“我不想你不在，我想你陪着我一辈子”  
New一怔，随即笑了笑“啊，那你答应我，明天你自己考试，然后靠自己拿到毕业证书，或许我们就会一辈子在一起了”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯”  
“好！”  
Tay志气昂扬的，认真检查了好几次自己的东西，确定没有遗漏  
第二天一早，怕自己会迟到就早早的出发了，New说不会陪他去考试，会在家里等他  
考试出乎意料的顺利，Tay靠着自己做了一个非常完美的蓝莓Cheese Cake  
“朋友，行啊，接近满分”Off和Gun围上来祝贺他，他们都没想到，半年前做什么都会炸厨房的人今天可以以接近满分的成绩毕业  
看了看时间，Tay立刻收拾好东西“我要快点回家了”  
“这么赶做什么啊？诶诶诶，你不跟我们去庆功宴切了你的蛋糕啊？！”  
“我”Tay愣了愣，脑海中突然出现那个笑的甜甜的脸“我…我想和一个重要的人一起切蛋糕”  
说完，Tay就离开了，Off看着Tay飞奔的背影，眼神黯了黯  
“爸比？怎么了？”Gun拉了拉Off的衣袖  
“走吧，我们一起去Tay家”  
“好”  
打了的士，Tay很快就回到家了，胡乱的和奶奶、妈妈说了自己的好消息就冲回了房间  
“New！我成功了！”  
Tay面带微笑的先看向往常New最喜欢待的地方，没有。再环顾一周，没有。平常和他见了面就要吵架的小精灵好像不见了  
“New？”  
“New？”  
“New你在哪啊？”  
“New我拿了蛋糕回来，很好吃的蛋糕哦”  
“New？New不要和我闹了啦”  
“New，是你最喜欢的Cheese Cake哦”  
“New？！”  
“New再不出来我就生气了哦”  
“我真的会生气！”  
“我很生气了哦New”  
“…New，好啦我生气是开玩笑的，你快出来吧”  
“New…”  
Tay无措的坐在地上，没有，哪里都没有，他的小精灵不见了  
“Tay”  
Tay抬头，看到了Off和Gun  
Off蹲下，看着Tay“小精灵，不见了是不是”  
Tay睁大双眼看着Off，连Gun也诧异的看着Off  
“小精灵？”  
“你怎么知道小精灵的事情？”  
“因为我也曾经是小精灵”  
“啊？”Tay意外  
“我曾经是Gun的小精灵”  
Tay无神的看向Gun，得到了Gun的点头肯定  
“那你怎么…变得这么大？”  
Off轻笑“因为我得到了真爱啊，是不是很俗套”  
Tay看向眼前的两人  
“Tay，New…是叫New吧，New是你的甜品精灵，他的使命就是完成你的心愿，你的心愿就是能做一个甜品师，所以当你的愿望达成了，他自然就要离开了”  
“那他去哪里了？”  
“不知道，”Off耸耸肩“或许在某个地方，或许他正在回来的路上”  
“我还会再见到他吗？”  
“那就要看你了，你想不想他回来？”  
“我当然想啊！”  
“只要你想，那他就能找到回家的路”  
-  
六个月后  
“这是你的草莓蛋糕，请您拿好”  
“谢谢P’Tay，P’Tay的草莓蛋糕真的很好吃呢，每天都要过来买才行，吃不到都感觉今天一天都不完美了”  
“哈哈，谢谢你喜欢”  
“是啊是啊，特别是布朗尼，也很好吃呢”  
“按我说Cheese Cake才是极品！”  
“谢谢你们，欢迎你们下次再来”Tay笑笑送走了这群高中生  
“厉害了”Off把餐盘放回原位“现在我们的Honey Honey在网上超火的啊甜品师Tay”  
“那也得有你们的帮忙啊甜品师Off还有咖啡师Gun”  
Tay和OffGun在毕业后开了一家咖啡店，取名叫「Honey Honey」，Off和Tay在店里各设置了一个自己甜点柜放着他们当天做出来的甜品，加上他们不错的外貌，让咖啡店意外的非常受欢迎，每天都要忙到很晚才能关店  
周六日是Tay固定放风的日子，拿着自己的相机去泰国的每一个地方游玩，期待能遇上那个还没有找到路回家的小精灵  
“明天要去哪？”Off收拾着东西问，明天又是周六了  
“去…合艾”  
“祝你成功啊”  
“嗯，谢了”  
“呐，我们就先回去了，剩下的”  
“放心交给我”Tay笑“我可不是以前的灾难情人了，你们两快回去见家长吧”  
Off和Gun笑了笑，一起往外走  
“Ding Lin Lin”  
“不好意思我们打烊了”  
“是吗？”  
听到回答的Tay愣在原地  
“我还想试试看你的蓝莓Cheese Cake呢”  
忍住眼泪，Tay回身，看着站在柜台前，手上捧着一支白玫瑰，身穿浅蓝色T-shirt的男孩，他比自己想象过无数遍的样子还要好看呢  
“老板？”New歪了歪小脑袋笑着问“那我什么时候可以吃到你的Cheese Cake呢？”  
Tay走上前，两人相视一笑  
“如果是你的话，随时都可以”


End file.
